A Little Taste Of Heaven
by Assilem
Summary: When the war was over, they all thought that nothing came out of it. 3 years later Hawkeye discovers that something came out, that he can't ignore. Sorry for the wait!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own M*A*S*H or any of its characters. The Story that is in the fic, belongs to A. A. Milne, Author of 'The House At Pooh Corner' Original copyright 1928, then again in 1956, then again in 1991. I am using The Colour Edition of The House At Pooh Corner' which was written in 1956. I'm only doing the first chapter. Called 'In Which A House Is Built at Pooh Corner for Eeyore' I've only taken till page 12, in my book.

A Little Taste of Heaven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By _Assilem_

Somewhere over America

August 1958

As Margaret Houlihan sat looking out the window of the plane, she glanced down at the toddler sitting on her lap sleeping. She tightened her grip on the two-year-old, and watched the curly blonde hair beauty sleep. After a few minutes the little girl woke up. She smiled at her mother.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Baby Girl. Did you have a good nap?" The little girl nodded.

"Mommy read story?"

"Sure." Margaret answered pulling a book out from the bag that sat next to her. "One Day when Pooh Bear had nothing else to do, he thought he would so something, so he went around to Piglet's house to see what Piglet was doing."

"I wike Piglet, Mommy." The little girl smiled.

"I know you do." Margaret smiled. "It was still snowing as he stumped over the white forest track, and he expected to ding Piglet warming his toes in the front of his fire, but to his surpise he saw that the door was open, and the more he looked inside the more Piglet wasn't there."

"Where Piglet go?"

"Let's find out." Margaret said excitedly to amuse the little girl. ""He's out," said Pooh sadly. "That's what it is. He's not in. I shall have to ho a fast Thinking Walk by myself. Bother!""

"Piglet gone, and Pooh sad."

"That's right." Margaret smiled, then continued. "But first he thought that he would knock very loudly just 

to make _quite_ sure… and while he waited for Piglet not to answer, he jumped up and down to keep warm, and a hum suddenly into his head, which seemed o him a Good Hum, such as is Hummed Hopeful to Others." Margaret paused. "You want to sing the song?"

"Yeah!" The little girl exclaimed. "Tiddy pom 'ight?"

"Tiddely pom." Margaret corrected. "The more it snows."

"Tiddy pom"

"The more it goes."

"Tiddy pom"

"On snowing. And nobody knows"

"Tiddy pom"

"How cold my toes."

"Tiddy pom"

"How cold my toes"

"Tiddy pom"

"Are growing."

"Yay!" The toddler exclaimed clapping her hands together. Margaret laughed at the little girl, and then continued.

""So what I'll do," said Pooh, "is I'll do this. I'll just go home first and see what the time is, and perhaps I'll put a muffler round my neck, and then I'll go and see Eeyore and sing to him." He hurried back to his own house; and his mind was so busy on the way with the hum that he was getting ready for Eeyore that, when he suddenly saw Piglet sitting in his best arm-chair, he could only stand there rubbing his head and wondering whose house he was in."

"Piglet at Pooh house?" 

"I think he is, do you want to find out?" The little girl nodded yes, with her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulder. ""Hallo, Piglet," he said. "I thought you were out." "No," said Piglet, "it's you who were out, Pooh." "So it was," said Pooh. "I knew on of us was.""

"Pooh out, Piglet in, at Pooh's."

"That's right. Pooh went to go see Piglet, but Piglet went to see Pooh." Margaret smiled then turned back to her book. "He looked at his clock, which has stopped at five minutes to eleven some weeks ago. "Nearly eleven o'clock," said Pooh happily. "You're just in time for a smackerel of something," and he put his head into he cupboard, "And then we'll go out, Piglet, and sing my song to Eeyore." "Which song, Pooh?" "The one we're going to sing to Eeyore," explained Pooh. The clock was still saying five minutes to eleven when Pooh and Piglet set out on their way half an hour later. The wind had dropped, and the snow, tired of rushing round in circles trying to catch itself up, now fluttered gently down until it found a place on which to rest, and sometimes the place was Pooh's nose and sometimes it wasn't, and in a little while Piglet was wearing a white muffler round his neck and feeling more snowy behind the ears than he had ever felt before."

"Snow, 'ight?"

"That's right. You like to play in the snow, don't you?"

"Yep."

Margaret smiled then turned back to the book. ""Pooh," he said at last, and a little timidly, because he 

didn't want Pooh to think he was Giving In, "I was just wondering. How would it be if we went home now, and _practised _your song, and then sang it to Eeyore to-morrow-or-or the next day, when we happen to see him" "That's a very good idea, Piglet," said Pooh. "We'll practise it now as we go along, But it's no good going home to practise it, because it's a special Outdoor Song, which Has To Be Sung In The Snow." "Are you sure?" asked Piglet anxiously. "Well, you'll see, Piglet, when you listen. Because this is how it begins. _The more it snows, tiddley pom-" _"Tiddely what?" said Piglet.

"POM!" The little girl exclaimed. 

"That's right." Margaret smiled. ""Pom," said Pooh. "I put that in to make it more hummy. _The more it goes, tiddely pom, the more------_" "Did you say snows?" "Yes, but that was _before_." "Before the tiddely pom?" "It was _different_ tiddely pom," said Pooh, feeling rather muddled now. "I'll sing it to you properly and then you'll see." So he sang it again."

"I help?"

"Sure, what do you say?"

"Tiddely pom!" The little girl clapped. Margaret smiled.

"The more it SNOWS-"

"Tiddely-pom,"

"The more it GOES-"

"Tiddely-pom,"

"The more it GOES-"

"Tiddely-pom,"

"On Snowing. And nobody KNOWS-"

"Tiddely-pom,"

"How cold my TOES-"

"Tiddely-pom,"

"How cold my TOES-"

"Tiddely-pom,"

"Are Growing."

"YAY!" The little girl clapped excitedly. Margaret smiled once more, and hugged the little girl closer. 

"He sang it like that, which is much the best way of singing it, and when he had finished, he waited for Piglet to say that, of all the Outdoor Hums for Snowy Weather he had ever heard, this was the best. And, after thinking the matter out carefully, Piglet said: "Pooh," he said solemnly, "it isn't the _toes_ so much as the _ears_."

"Piglet's ear cold." The little girl added with a smile.

Margaret smiled and continued. "By this time they were getting near Eeyore's Gloomy Place, which was where he lived, and as it was still getting very snowy behind Piglet's ears, and he was getting tired of it, they turned into a little pine wood, and sat down on the gate which led into it. They were out of the snow now, but it was very cold, and to keep themselves warm they sang Pooh's song right through six times,"

"Tiddely pom song, 'ight?"

"That's right, baby girl." Margaret smiled. "Piglet was doing a tiddely-poms and Pooh doing the rest of it, and both of them thumping on the top of the gate with pieces of stick at the proper places. And in a little while they felt much warmer, and we able to talk again. "I've been thinking," said Pooh, "and what I've been thinking is this. I've been thinking about Eeyore." "What about Eeyore?" "Well, poor Eeyore has nowhere to live." "Nor he has," said Piglet. "_You_ have a house, Piglet, and I have a house, and they are very good houses. And Christopher Robin has a house, and Owl, and Kanga, and Rabbit have houses, and even Rabbit's friends and relations have houses or something's, but poor Eeyore has nothing. So what I've been thinking is: Let's build him a house."

"A 'ouse, cause Eeyore, got no home."

"No he doesn't. Not like me and you."

"We have 'ouse."

"That's right." Margaret said with a soft voice. ""That," said Piglet, "is a Grand Idea. Where shall we build it?" "We will build it here," said Pooh, "just by this wood, out of the wind, because this is where I thought of it. And we will call this Pooh Corner. And we will build an Eeyore House with sticks at Pooh Corner for Eeyore." "There was a heap of sticks on the other side of the wood," said Piglet. "I saw them. Lots and lots. All piled up." "Thank you, Piglet," said Pooh. "What you have just said will be a Great Help to us, and because of it I could call this Poohandpiglet Corner if Pooh Corner didn't sound better, which it does, being small and more like a corner. Come along." So they go down off the gate and went around to the other side of the wood to fetch the sticks. Christopher Robin had spent the morning indoors going to Africa and back, and he had just got off the boat and was wondering what it was like outside, when who should come knocking at the but Eeyore."

"Eeyore come!"

"That's right." Margaret smiled at he daughter's excitement. ""Hallo, Eeyore," said Christopher Robin, as he opened the door and came out. "How are _you_?" "It's snowing still," said Eeyore gloomily. "So it is." "_And_ freezing." "Is it?" "Yes," said Eeyore. "However," he said, brightening up a little, "we haven't has a earthquake lately." "What's the matter, Eeyore?" "Nothing, Christopher Robin. Nothing important. I suppose you haven't seen a house or whatnot anywhere about?" "What sort of house?" "Just a house." "Who lives there?" "I do. At least I thought I did. But I suppose I don't. After all, we cant all have houses." "But Eeyore, I didn't know. I always thought----"

"Mommy I gotta go potty."

"Come on." Margaret said as she stood up. Taking the toddler's hand in her own, and leading her to the bathroom. After the little girl was done, she dragged her mother back to their seats to finish the story. Margaret entertained the little girl until they got to Portland.


	2. Chapter 2

As they got off the plane Margaret held the toddler's hand as they made their way through the crowd. Margaret noticed a familiar figure. A huge smile spread across her face as they made eye contact.

"PIERCE!" She called as she walked over to him.

"Margaret! I've missed you so much." He said gathering her into his arms; oblivious to the little girl attached to her mother's leg.

"I've missed you too." Margaret replied as she enjoyed his arms around her. They stood there in silence, until the toddler piped up.

"Mommy, where we?"

"Maine." Margaret replied leaning down to be at eye level of the 2-year-old.

"Mommy, Margaret is she yours?"

"Yes she is."

"You're married then?" He asked slightly hurt and disappointed.

"No." Margaret replied standing up.

"Oh, so when are you getting married?"

"When I find my custom fit, as you put it." Margaret replied with a smile as they walked to get their bags.

"Oh, so you're not seeing anyone then?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone since Korea. Well since I got pregnant."

"Neither have I." He replied in a tone just above a whisper. Margaret smiled slightly. Hawkeye was the first one to break the somber atmosphere. He bent down to the little girl and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Rose." She replied holding her arms out. Hawkeye smiled and picked her up.

"Wow, you're a bug girl aren't you?" Rose nodded with a smile. "Are you a good girl for your mommy?"

"'Es. 'Ight mommy?"

"That's right Baby girl."

"I'm going to guess that you're two and a half."

"No, three." Rose corrected holding up three fingers.

"Three, wow." He exclaimed trying to amuse the little girl. Rose smiled the same smile he possessed. He looked at the little girl with deep blue eyes, curly blonde hair, and the same fair skin Margaret had. "Well shall we go? Dad wanted to take us out for dinner."

"Sure, you don't mind holding Rose, do you?"

"Of course not. She likes attention doesn't she?"

"Very much so. When she was younger, I had to be in her sight at all times." He smiled as he watched Margaret's face light up talking about her little girl.

"You love your mommy don't you?"

"'Ove mommy very much."

"What does her father think about you talking her with you?"

"Rose's father doesn't know about her." Margaret said softly placing the toddler in her lap.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want him to take care of us, out of charity."

"Why not? I mean if it's his child he should be part of her life."

"I agree, but I don't think he want children."

"Oh,"

"Listen, can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah, sure. So where will you two be staying?"

"At a hotel."

"You will not. I got plenty of room. And if Rosie would like to stay in her own room she can."

"That's very sweet of you. But we cant impose."

"Yes you can, and you are." He joked. "What do you say Rosie, you and mommy want to stay with me?"

"Pease mommy?" Rose pleaded. She had only known Hawkeye for less than an hour, but she already liked him.

"All right." Margaret smiled. "But you be as good here, as you are at home."

"'Kay mommy." Rose smiled, then she leaned into her mother and whispered. "Mommy, what I call him?"

Margaret laughed then turned to Hawkeye, "What do you want Rose to call you?"

"How 'bout Hawk. Can you say that Rosie?"

"Hawkie." Rose replied with a giggle.

"That'll do." He replied with a laugh.

"Mommy, I like Hawkie's laugh." Rose commented.

"Me too Baby Girl." Margaret whispered. "But don't tell him."

"'Kay mommy."

"Hey Rosie, you like dogs?"

"You got puppy?"

"I do."

"What kind?"

"A beagle. His name is Tuttle, I got a fish too."

"'Ish?"

"Yeah, a gold fish."

"'Ool, I got Kitty."

"Really? Your mommy let you have a kitty?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Toby showed up, and when Rose saw him, well she fell in love."


	3. Chapter 3

The two talked until the they drove up to a sigh,

"Ooo, here's the sign to my hometown!" Hawkeye said excitedly as Margaret laughed.

"Mommy, what sign say?"

"Welcome to Crabapple Cove, Maine. Population 400."

"What that mean?"

"How many people live in the town. Do you remember how many people live in Rallieh?" Rose nodded and answered,

"I don't have enough fingers."

"So how do you like living in North Carolina?"

"Good. As long as I have my Rose."

"Well here we are." Hawkeye announced as he pulled into a beautiful Victorian house's driveway.

"It's beautiful." Margaret said getting out of the car.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Rose said yawing.

"I see that. Pierce, is it possible to post-Pon dinner. I don't want Rose getting cranky."

"Sure. If you go upstairs the 2nd door to the left, you can put her in there."

"Thank you Pierce."

"Anytime. I'll just put your bags in your room."

"Thank you." Margaret smiled as she carried the little girl upstairs. She opened the 2nd door on the left to expose a room, beautifully decorated with dolls, books, pictures, and little nik-naks. She sat down in the rocking chair and cradled the little girl.

"Mommy, 'ing?"

"Okay baby girl." Margaret smiled. "Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you, birds singing in the sycamore tree, Dream A Little Dream of me." Roes smiled, as her eyelids started to droop. "Say nighty-night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, when I'm alone and blue as can be, Dream a little Dream of me, Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this. Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in your dreams whatever they be, Dream A little Dream of me." After a few minutes of singing, Rose laid quietly in her mother's arms. Hawkeye walked in just as Rose fell asleep. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Let me lay her down."

"Does she want a doll or something?"

"That would be nice." Hawkeye smiled and grabbed a doll of the shelf and laid it beside the sleeping baby. "Sweet dreams baby girl." Margaret whispered after placing a kiss on her forehead. Then the two walked out of the room.

"It was my mother's room," Hawkeye said. "My cousin liked to sleep in there, until mom died, then it just stayed empty."

"It's very pretty."

"If I decide to marry, that'll be my daughter's room." Hawkeye admitted as Margaret smiled

"So how've you been?"

"Um, good. I'm chief surgeon of the OR and ER at Portland General, and I help my dad with his practice."

"That must keep you very busy."

"It does, but I enjoy the work. What about you, raising Rosie all by yourself."

"It's been hard, but I wouldn't change any of it. Rose is the best thing that happened to me. I work at a penetration's office; he was the only one who hired me, when I was pregnant. Rose keeps herself occupied all day, she draws, colours, plays with the children, and hold their hands when they get shots."

"She's a regular Margaret isn't she?"

"Yes, very much so. But she has her father's sense of humor, for sure. She's always trying to get the kids to smile."

"The doctor doesn't mind her there?"

"No, he encouraged me to bring her. Said that it would do her good."

"I see. I hope you don't mind me calling hr Rosie."

"No, not at all."

"That's what mom was called."

"I know. I named her after your mother." Margaret said. "And her father."

"Why my mother?"

"She was the most important woman in your life."

"She was. What's her middle name?"

"Francine. Rose Francine."

"If you tell me that her father is Frank Burns, I'm liable to do something."

"Oh God NO!" Margaret exclaimed. "Franklin is his middle name."

"Oh, well that's good. So tell me about her."

"Well she was born 9 months exactly after the war ended." This caught Hawkeye's attention.

"9 months, that would be March 27."

"That's right."

"And that would make it 9 months after,"

"Yeah."

"Is Rosie mine?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes."

"Oh, god. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel obliged to take care of us."

"But I would have."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I was never going to tell you, but Doctor Benson convinced me too. That's why I accepted your invitation."

"Does Rosie know?"

"No, she hasn't asked yet."

"I want to be part of her life."

"I figured as much."

"But I just don't want weekend and the occasional holiday." He started then he saw the sparkle from her eyes disappear. "But I cant and I wont take her away from you."

"I know you wont." Margaret said. "But I don't know what else to do."

"I wont ask you to give up your life up your life and move here, but I will move to be with you two."

"I can't let you do that."

"When are you two leaving?"

"In a week."

"We'll figure something out." Hawkeye said taking Margaret's hand in his. "You still have it!" He exclaimed noticing the ring on Margaret's finger.

"I told you I would never take it off."

"Do you remember when I gave this to you?"

Margaret smiled and looked at the ring. "You put in my bags. I remember when I found it, I practically ran to meet you."

"Then you glomped me!" Hawkeye joked. "You glomper you." He added with a smile.

"Who's a glomper?" can a deep voice from the doorway.

"Hey dad. Dad this is Margaret, Margaret this is my dad, or Daniel."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you my dear." Daniel greeted cheerfully.

"You too Doctor Pierce."

"Call me Daniel." He reassured her as Rose walked into the room rubbing her eyes. 

"Hi baby girl."

"Hi mommy." Rose greeted holding her arms out.

"You didn't sleep very long, did we wake you up?" Margaret asked picking her up, Rose nodded no and rested her head on her mother.

"Didn't have Bunny." She said sleepily as she looked around.

"Daniel I would like you to meet Rose Francine Pierce Houlihan, my daughter. Rose this is,"

"Your Grandfather." Hawkeye quickly said, looking at the two. Margaret smiled gently.

"Well it's a pleasure Rosie." Daniel greeted with a smile. "You look a lot like you mommy, but you have your daddy's smile."

"I don't know Daddy." 'Aura, 'ill, and 'erry have daddy."

"That's right, Laura, Will and Sherry's daddy is Dr. Benson.

"'Ou know daddy?"

"Rose Baby, do you remember why we came here." Rose nodded yes. "And that I said that there was someone really important to mommy."

"'Es."

"And you were going to be very special to him too?"

"'Es."

"Well Hawkeye is that person, do you understand?"

"I tink, Hawkie mommy fiend, but specal fiend."

"Rosie what you mommy is trying to tell you, is that I'm your daddy."

"My daddy?"

"That right, what do you think about that?" Margaret asked.

"Um, 'ood, yeah 'ood. Now me got daddy like 'ill, 'aura, and 'erry."

"That's right baby girl."

"Why don't you come to me?" Hawkeye asked, Rose looked at him and wiggled out of her mother's arms, and climbed onto Hawkeye's lap.

"Why don't you three go to dinner, I'm kind of tired."

"You sure dad?"

"Yeah, we'll go out for lunch tomorrow."

"Okay, that all right with you Margaret?"

"Its fine." Margaret smiled.

"Okay, how long will it take you to get ready?"

"Me, 20 minutes, with a 2 year old, about an hour."

"So why don't you and Rosie get ready." Hawkeye said as Rose went into her mother's arms.

"Okay, Come on Rose baby. We're upstairs if you need us."

"Margaret dear, it was a pleasure, and I'll see you later. Rosie you be good for you mommy, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay. Bye-bye." Rose waved.

"Bye." Daniel waved back as the two walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

He waited until Margaret and Rose were upstairs before saying anything. "So how much are you going to tell me?"

"As much as I know. Basically you know how much I wrote you about Margaret while we were in Korea?"

"How much you hated her, to how much you love her."

"Exactly."

"Go on."

"Well, I told you about the dinner we had the night before we left. Well after dinner Margaret and I went back to her tent, and well one thing led to another…"

"I get the idea, just don't put a picture in my head."

"Well, the next day after we said goodbye. We left, but she was unpacking and found mom's ring, she met me in Seoul and we parted there. A month later she wrote me, and told me she was now in North Carolina, I wrote her back. But after that we lost touch. So while I was working, she was throwing up. Then when I went to Chicago for that conference, she was there, and we talked for a few minutes, and then she left, but before she left I invited her here. She accepted, and now she's here."

"Oh, so you never knew about Rosie?"

"No, and I'm hurt she didn't tell me. But I understand why."

"Why?"

"She didn't want me to take care of them out of charity. You have to know Margaret I guess."

"I suppose so. How do you feel about being a father?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet. Half of me is scared out of my wits, while the other have is thrilled. But I never thought I would be a father, let alone with the woman I love and loathe more than anything," Hawkeye paused. "Love her more though."

"What do you plan to do?"

"That I don't know yet. I would love her to marry me, but then again she'll think I'm only doing this because of Rosie."

"So you're going to convince, or try to convince her that you love her."

"Yeah, it's gonna take some work. But I'm gonna try."

"You know I'm behind you all the way. Margaret seems like a very nice woman. And you seem to care for her."

"I do. If it wasn't for her, I would have, I don't know what I would have done." Daniel smiled and stood up.

"Well I'm going to head to my office, I'll see you in the morning, or when you come home."

"Okay Dad." Hawkeye smiled as his dad walked out of the living room. Hawkeye sat there, lost in his own thoughts as he stared out the bay window. 


	6. Chapter 6

__

Upstairs

"Rose Baby, why not the blue one?"

"Bink."

"Okay Pink. You like it because the Colonel gave it to you." Rose nodded with a smile.

"'Ove conel and 'ampy Sherman."

"Yes Grampa Sherman bought you your sandals." Margaret said zipping up the dress. "Now what do you say we put your hair in pigtails?"

"'Kay Mommy." Rose said happily as she bounced in front of the mirror and started twirling around.

"Rose Baby, you have to hold still." Margaret said lauginh at the little girl.

"Um, 'kay Mommy." Rose said as she stopped twirling and faced her mother.

"That's my Rose Bud," Rose smiled as Margaret put her hair into tiny pigtails. 'How's that?"

"Pretty." Rose looked at her mother. "Mommy?"

"What is it?"

"What you gonna wear?"

"I don't know, do you have something in mind?" Rose nodded.

"I get it! Mommy do hair."

"Okay." Margaret said standing up. Rose bounced across the room and pulled out a light pink sundress from the closet.

"I got it Mommy!" Rose said excitedly as Margaret pulled back some hair into a barret. "Bink Mommy, just like me!"

"I see that. Why don't you put your sandles on while I get dressed?"

"'Kay." Rose said sitting down. Margaret smiled and put on the light pink sundress. "Mommy help!" Margaret looked over and saw Rose tangled in her sandals. She smiled and walked over.

"You see Rose, the sandal with the R on is goes on your right foot, not your left."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be baby girl. It's hard isnt it?" Rose nodded. "There." Margaret smiled as she stood up.

"Tank you."

"You're welcome. Can you get Mommy's sandals?"

"'Kay!" Rose said bouncing to the wall that had shoes lined up. "Tese ones?" She asked holding up white ones.

"Those are the ones." Rose bounced over as she usually did, handed her mother he sandels and say next to her. 

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you 'ove Daddy?"

"Rose," Margaret said bringing the toddler onto her lap. "I've known Daddy for a long time. I do love him, I love him very much. He makes me smile just like you do. He hugged me when I needed it, and made me laugh."

"Like me?"

"Like you. You are very much like your Daddy."

"But look like Mommy."

"Yes. What do you say we go to dinner now?" 

"'Kay!" Rose said holding her mother's hand as they walked back downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own M*A*S*H or any of its characters. So I was told that this has great potential for a H/M story, is that true??? When you leave a review, and you will, you will tell me. Because if you don't leave a review, then I wont post anymore, of any of my fics! YAY! Next part! And I would love to thank all of you that left me a review! And even those who didn't! This one is for Sweet Preserves! Thanks too all of you too! Now I need to know if I should write an epilogue, I think I might, so just tell me! This is not the last chapter, just to clear things up.

A Little Taste of Heaven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Assilem

Crabapple Cove

August 1956

Hawkeye sat in the living room reading the newspaper when Margaret and Rose walked in. 

"Hi!" Rose greeted happily.

"Don't you look pretty."

"Tank you. The conel gave me this, 'ampy Sherman gave me sandals."

"Really?" Rose nodded.

"Colonel Potter loves to spoil Rose."

"She's met Colonel Potter?"

"Yes. He wrote me last year, and asked if I would like to come for Christmas, I asked if I could bring someone very special with me. And he thought that it was my boyfriend or something. To say the least he was shocked."

"Why didn't I hear about this?" He asked grabbing his wallet from the table.

"When was the last time you've heard from Colonel Potter?"

"Haven't since Korea. The only people I've kept in touch with was BJ and Trapper. I've talked with Charles a few times, but nothing major. I guess."

"You see."

"Where we going?" Rose asked as they started walking down the street.

"To one of my friend's restaurant." He said to Margaret, then bent down to Rose. "Freddies. Right down there." He pointed to a little restaurant.

"Mommy, always takes me to Moe's."

"Really?"

"We go there for lunch, and occasionally dinner. Morris is quite nice, his son Mathew takes care of Rose a lot for me, and his eldest daughter Jasmine works at the clinic."

"I like Mafew, he pays wif me."

"He does?"

"Yes. And 'asmine lets me help her."

"Really?" Rose nodded, as she bounced down the sidewalk. As Margaret and Hawkeye walked behind the little girl, Hawkeye asked, "After Rosie is asleep, can we talk?"

"Of course."

"Mommy 'ook!" Rose yelled excitedly pointing to Freddies. 'A 'ISH!"

"It's a big fish isn't it?"

"Uh huh. Can we go in?"

"Why not." Hawkeye smiled capturing the little girl's hand and walking in guiding Margaret by the small of her back.

"WOW! 'Ook Mommy 'ook!"

"I see."

"Hiya Gail, I need a table for 3, and a phone book, better make it two, for Rosie." 

Gail smiled. "Okay how about a booth with a booster seat?"

"Sure."

"Follow me."

"Oh Gail, this is Margaret Houlihan, Margaret, Gail Rudolph. And this adorable little girl is Rosie."

"Pleasure." Gail greeted Margaret then turned to Rose. "Hi."

"Hi. Guess what!"

"What?"

"This is my Mommy!"

"Really? Well how about we get you seated so you can eat?"

"Um, 'kay." Gail led the three to a booth and handed out menus. 

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Why yes you can. I would like a coffee."

"So would I. What would you like Rose?"

"Gape duce pease."

"So that's two coffees, and a grape juice. Sugar or cream?"

"No thank you."

"And Hawk, two sugars?"

"That's right."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." Gail smiled and walked off.

"She's nice mommy." Rose said looking at her place mat.

"You know what Rosie," Hawkeye asked pulling a box of crayons out of his pocket. 'We can colour these."

"Wow, can colour wif me?"

"Of course."

"Mommy colour?" Rose said handing Margaret a blue crayon. Margaret smiled and took the crayon.

"Would you like some more crayons?" Gail asked. "Hawk your coffee, Miss your coffee and Rose your Grape Juice."

"Thanks Gail."

"Thank you. Rose what do you say?"

"Tank you."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to order?"

"Okay Gail, two specials and I pirate pack."

""Okay is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So that's two SOD's and a pirate pack?"

"That's right."

"I'll be right back with your meals then." Gail smiled and walked off.

"Hey ya scalawag!" Came a deep voice, Hawkeye looked up.

"Hey you old geezer."

"Where's the old man?"

"At home. Oh, Uncle Gabe, this is Margaret Houlihan and her daughter Rose. Margaret, Rosie, this is my Uncle Gabriel Johnson, or Uncle Gabe."

"HI!" Rose greeted cheerfully.

"Well hello there Rosie. Miss Margaret, it's a pleasure."

"You too Mr. Johnson."

"Ah, call me Gabe. So what the old man up to?"

"Don't know. Why don't you go find out?"

"I think I will. Rosie it was a pleasure."

"Buh bye."

"And Miss Margaret," Gabe said talking her left hand. "It's nice to see someone wearing this again." He gestured to the ring. "Hawk, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Gabe said before walking away.

"You sure know a lot of people."

"Well ya, considering there's only 400 resident. Went to school with some, grew up with some that are dad's friends. And the rest are the kids of my friends."

"Oh."

"Mommy, can I have da bink?" Rose asked. 'Pease?"

"Of course." Margaret smiled handing her the pink crayon.

"Tank you."

"You're welcome."

"Mommy, what do you say after 'your wecome?"  


"Nothing."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"'Kay. 'Ill conel know?"

"He might. When we go back home, you can ask him."

"'Kay. When we go home?"

"In seven sleeps."

"'Even seeps, 'kay."

"Okay, who's hungry?" Gail asked walking to the table.

"ME!" Rose said excitedly.

"Put your crayons away first, Rose."

"'Es Mommy." Rose said putting her crayons away.

"Two SOD's" Gail said lying a plate in front of both Margaret and Hawkeye. "And one Pirate Pack for Rosie."

"Thank you." Margaret acknowledged.

"Tank you." Rose said as Gail put the plate in front of her.

"You're welcome. Just call when you're done."

"Will do Gail." Hawkeye smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own M*A*S*H or any of its characters. So I was told that this has great potential for a H/M story, is that true??? When you leave a review, and you will, you will tell me. Because if you don't leave a review, then I wont post anymore, of any of my fics! YAY! Next part! And I would love to thank all of you that left me a review! And even those who didn't! REVIEW OR NO SMUT!

A Little Taste of Heaven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Assilem

Crabapple Cove

August 1956

After a relaxing dinner, they decided to go out to the park.

"Mommy look how high I am!" Rose yelled as Hawkeye pushed her on the swing set. Margaret smiled. After a while at the park, Rose walked over to her mother, and climbed onto her lap.

"You're tired aren't you baby girl?" Rose nodded and laid her head on her mother's chest.

"Rosie's tired I see." Hawkeye said sitting down on the bench.

"She's had a long day."

"I bet. You want to head back home to put her to bed?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"Any time." He smiled then looked at Rose who was sound asleep. "You want me to take her?"

"That's all right. I've done this before."

"Okay. Come on." He said as they stood up, Hawkeye put his arm around her waist and they started walking. The Pierce house was only about a block away from the park. They walked in silence the whole way, when they arrived Hawkeye opened the front door to see Daniel walking back into his office with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Rosie fell asleep?"

"Yeah, Margaret and I are going to put her to bed,"

"Okay, I was about to turn in myself."

"3 AM, too early for you dad?"

"Just a little. Jeanne had to go into labor too early," Daniel smiled. "G'Night."

"Night dad," Hawkeye said walking up stairs and into his mother's old bedroom. "You need any help?"

"This is the trickiest part. You take her, and get her undressed please."

"Sure," Hawkeye smiled taking Rose into his arms. After Rose was in her pajamas, and tucked in, Hawkeye and Margaret walked down stairs. "Want a drink?

"Sure."

"Wine, Scotch, Gin?"

"A glass of wine would be nice, thank you."

"So what do you want to do? I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure."

"Here ya go." Hawkeye said handing her a glass of wine, and sitting down beside her.

"Thanks, how much do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay, well you remember the night we shared?"

"Sure do!"

"Well after we said our good-byes and everything. I did what I planed, I went to Tokyo, by September, I was throwing up. I went to see a Doctor. He looked at me, and told me I better get ready for a discharge. I started looking for work, my sister Kayla said that her friend was looking for a nurse to work at his office. So Kayla recommended me, I moved to North Carolina. By December I was working full time at six months pregnant. I was laid off at eight months and I moved in with my sister. Tom didn't want me by myself. On March 26, I went into labor; I was in labor for 26 hours. At 10:01 PM, March 27, she was born."

"So you know the stats?"

"Seven Pounds, Nine ounces, Nineteen inches long."

"Wow. Did she always have the blonde?"

"No, she was born with black, it turned blonde when she was six weeks old."

"What was her first word?"

"Toby, actually. We were playing in the yard and Rose saw Toby come. She waved her arms around yelling Toby the best she could."

"Did she wake you up at night?"

"Not after about six weeks. Rose sleeps like you."

"What else?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, why did you name her Rose?"

"Well I decided either way the baby would be named after you. If it were a boy, it would have been Benjamin Franklin Pierce Houlihan. I was still tossing names around when she was born. Kayla came in shortly after and handed her a rose and asked if I decided on a name yet."

"What were the other names?"

"Emily, Lily, or Rose. I remember sitting with her in my arms then spotted the ring. I looked up at Kayla and said 'Rose, Rose Francine Pierce Houlihan. Mom, Kayla and Dad don't know you're the father, but I think Daddy might know after I said she was named after," Margaret paused. "The man I love more than anything." She added softly.

"Margaret," Hawkeye said softly taking her hand in his. "I want you to listen to me. I meant what I told you that night. I love and cherish you. And I'm not asking you this just because of Rosie. I'm asking you this because I love you. Margaret will you marry me?"

"Hawkeye a part of me want to throw myself into your arms and scream yes."

"Let's go with that part."

"But the other part of me doubts your sincerity. I know you love and care for me, but I can't help think this is because of Rose you're doing this."

"Margaret, this isn't because of Rosie."

"I know." She said softly.

"We don't have to get married, as long as I get to be with you. We can get married when we're ninety as long as I don't have to be without you."

"I love you and I don't want to be without you either." 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own M*A*S*H or any of its characters. So I was told that this has great potential for a H/M story, is that true??? When you leave a review, and you will, you will tell me. Because if you don't leave a review, then I wont post anymore, of any of my fics! YAY! Next part! And I would love to thank all of you that left me a review! And even those who didn't! My sister is gone of a week so I'll have fics up!  
  
A Little Taste of Heaven ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ By Assilem  
  
Crabapple Cove August 1956  
  
When the sun rose the next morning, both Margaret and Hawkeye were sound asleep in each other's arms. The sun shone through the doors where Rose was sleeping. She opened her eyes and looked around, at first she was scared, but then remembered where she was. "'Ind Mommy." She told herself aloud. She climbed out of the large queen size bed and set off to find her mother. She noticed that all the doors were closed. She walked across the hall and opened the door. "No Mommy." She said when she saw the empty room. Then she tried the next room. "No Mommy." She said again with another empty room. Then she opened Hawkeye's room. She smiled when she saw her mother. Rose ran over to the bed and climbed on. "Mommy, Mommy." Rose said excitedly shaking her mother. Margaret opened her eyes to see the little girl's smile.  
  
"Good morning baby girl."  
  
"Morning Mommy."  
  
"You're up early."  
  
"Yup. Sun 'oke me up."  
  
"Really?" Rose nodded. "Have you gone potty yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why don't you go potty, then I'll get you some breakfast."  
  
"'Kay Mommy. Baby 'oves oo."  
  
"I love you too Baby girl." Rose smiled and bounced off the bed and out of the room. Margaret smiled and looked over at Hawkeye whose eyes opened. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning Baby." He greeted her with a kiss.  
  
"I have to get up. Rose is going to the bathroom right now, and I told her I would get her some breakfast."  
  
"Let me make breakfast." He said as Margaret climbed out of bed.  
  
"That would be nice." Margaret smiled as she pulled on a pair of his pants. After they were both dressed, Rose came bouncing into the room.  
  
"Mommy! Uppy!" She said holding up her arms. Margaret smiled and picked up the little girl. Rose laid her head on her mother's should and looked at Hawkeye.  
  
"Good morning Rosie."  
  
"Morning." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Daddy is going to make us breakfast." Margaret said as they walked downstairs.  
  
"That's right. What would you like?"  
  
"'Ench 'oast?" Rose asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure I love French Toast, and my dad taught me to make it."  
  
"Where is your father?"  
  
"Oh, he leaves before eight everyday and wont be back home till bout six."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So after breakfast I'll take my two girls out on the town. Does Rosie still take naps?"  
  
"Only about an hour, around 1:30."  
  
"Okay. When she's asleep, we'll do something else."  
  
"All right." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Hey Rosie, why don't you go watch some cartoons?"  
  
"'An I mommy?" Rose asked her mother.  
  
"Go ahead." Margaret encouraged putting the little girl down.  
  
"'Ank oo Mommy."  
  
"You're welcome Baby." Rose smiled and skipped off into the family room.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen such a polite kid."  
  
"Well I wouldn't have it any other way. She's well behaved, says please and thank you, and she always asks permission."  
  
"Well I'm impresed, and proud of you."  
  
"Thank you." Margaret smiled. After they made breakfast, ate, cleaned up and got dressed, the three headed out the door.  
  
"So what do you two want to do after nap time?"  
  
"'An we go swimming?" Rose asked.  
  
"What do you think Margaret?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I wike simmin."  
  
"You do?" Hawkeye asked the chubby blonde.  
  
"'Es. Mommy takes me all time. We go pool at home." Rose said proudly.  
  
"You do? Wow, Mommy must really like you."  
  
"Mommy 'oves me. 'Ight Mommy?"  
  
"That's right baby girl. I love you very much." Margaret said as they walked down the street. After a morning of touring, Hawkeye took the two out for lunch. Then he carried Rose back to the house, so she could sleep in the bed. After Margaret made sure that Rose was safe, she made her way downstairs. 


	10. Chapter 10

A Little Taste of Heaven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Assilem

She walked through the kitchen to go out back when she was taken hold of. "Hi." She said as the hands went around her waist.

"Hi." Hawkeye said kissing her neck.

"Hawk, we need to talk."

"Yeah sure." He replied letting off her neck. "What about?"

"Us." She said, then they walked out and sat on the hammock.

"What about us?"

"Rose and I leave in a week."

"Do you have to?"

"I have a job, Rose has her friends."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"I can't let you do that. You have your life here."

"Then move here, you can work with Dad. Grace is thinking of retiring anyway. And Caitlin could watch Rose, she would love Caitlin. The while Caitlin is at school, Hannah would love to watch her. You can stay with is till we get married."

"It's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"If you haven't noticed, Rose hasn't referred to you as anything. I'm afraid that she wont accept you."

"She'll come around, wont she?"

"Rose is a lot like me, she might and I emphasis might come around. She holds all her feeling inside walls."

"Just like you."

"Just like me. And it's scary sometimes. That's why I'm afraid she wont open up to you."

"I can see your dilemma. But you came around, and for that matter I'm glad."

"That's true. I did come around. But she's different. Rose has you in her."

"And that changes things doesn't it?"

"Very much so. She may be the picture perfect chubby two-year-old, but she's well…"

"Rose is a little girl, that holds everything in."

"That's right."

"Well she'll come around, I promise. And I never once in my life broke a promise, and I'm not about to start."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Margaret said lying her head on her shoulder. Hawkeye smiled and placed a kiss on the side of her head, then wrapping his arms around her. "Hawkeye?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." He smiled, then placing a kiss on her lips. Margaret kissed him back then pulled away. She smiled at him and laid her head back on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. 


	11. Chapter 11

A Little Taste of Heaven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Assilem

Crabapple Cove

August 1956

The two sat in silence; each engrossed in their own thoughts until Rose came out.

"Hi Mommy!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Baby girl. Did you have a good nap?" Margaret asked as the little girl crawled on top of her mother.

"Yep."

"You slept a long time. You must have been tired."

"Was. Now good!"

"So are you ready to go swimming Rosie?"

"'Es pease!" Rose smiled.

"Well, what do you say you and your mommy go get your swim suits on, and then we'll go."

"Kay. C'mon Mommy." Rose said climbing off the hammock.

"All right, we'll meet you back her in a little bit."

"Okay, bye Rosie."

"Bye," Rose waved shyly. Hawkeye smiled and gave Margaret a quick kiss. Margaret smiled and then walked back inside with Rose. When they two were inside Margaret looked down at her daughter.

"Rose, do you like Daddy?"

"Dunno yet Mama. Daddy 'ice."

"But you're scared you'll lose him." Margaret stated, as Rose nodded. Margaret bent down and picked her daughter up. "You wont lose him. He loves you."

"He 'oves me?"

"Yes he does. And he loves me too."

"'Ood, cause I 'ove Mama too."

"I love you too baby girl. I love you very much."

"Mommy, 'an I air my bink babyingsuit?"

"Sure. Do you need help?"

"I 'an do it!" Rose said confidently.

"Okay, here you go. Mommy is going to put her bathing suit on. I'll be back in a minute."

"Kay." Margaret smiled and walked out. After a few minutes she walked back in to see Rose trying to put her swimsuit on. "Mommy 'elp."

"Couldn't get your head in?"

"No." Rose said as Margaret put it on properly. "Tank oo Mama."

"Welcome baby. You ready to go?"

"I am."

"What's taking so long?" Hawkeye asked standing in the doorway.

"We're ready to go now."

"Good. I got everything in the care. Except for you two. I even called Dad, and he insisted on making dinner. I got no problem, he's almost as good as I am."

"Almost eh?" Margaret teased as they walked downstairs.

"Well I never asked your opinion." He shot back playfully.

"Yeah, since when haven't I given it?"

"Good point." Hawkeye admitted, then spotting a neighbor. "Hey Jenny! Where's Caitlin?"

"Caitlin's at the beach. I would be there, but I'm grounded."

"Why?"

"I punched Jake Wilson out. But after the festival, which starts in the morning, I'm outa here."

"You decide on a college?"

"Yup. University of Toronto, in Canada you know?"

"Well we got to go. Tell mom I say hi."

"Will do Hawkeye. Bye."

"Cute kid. Eighteen now. Has the dream of inventing. I can't remember what is was called, but she said it was going to be a really small record that can hold a lot of music."

"Very interesting idea."

"It is. By the way the beach is maybe a five minute walk, but this way we can carry everything."

"Guess wat?" Rose asked excitedly.

"What?" Hawkeye asked matching her excitement.

"I 'an sim. Mommy sims wif me all time."

"I bet she does."

"Uh huh."

"Well guess what. We're here. I'll meet you two down if you want?"

"Its okay, we'll help."

"'Eah! Me 'elp!" Rose stated.

"Okay." After everything was down on the sand, Hawkeye sat down. "This is the life."

"Hey Hawk!" Came a voice. Hawkeye looked up and saw a teenage girl running towards him with a beagle. "You dad asked me to take Tuttle. I was going to drop him off later, but since you're here."

"Thanks Caitlin."

"Any time." Caitlin said, then looked at Rose who was taking her sandals off. "And who is this cutie?"

"This is my daughter Rose. I'm Margaret Houlihan." Margaret greeted, extending a hand.

"It's a pleasure Miss. Margaret. And you too Rosie. I'm Caitlin Gray."

"Hi. Wanna go wimmin wif me?"

"If your mommy says its all right."

"Go ahead."

"Thank you I wont take her out far. I promise."

"Tank oo Mama."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you, we'll be back soon."

"Take he Caitlin, have fun." Hawkeye assured her.

"I'll have her back soon." Caitlin said ignoring Hawkeye.

"Don't worry. Rose will come back when she wants too." Margaret said.

"Okay, bye." Caitlin waved.

"Bye." Margaret smiled as Rose ran off with Caitlin.

"She's in good hands, all the kids love Caitlin. She baby-sits most of them. Her and her friend Gwen are the Cove's top baby-sitters." Hawkeye said as he watched Tuttle run up to Rose and Caitlin.

"She seems nice, and Rose is having fun." Margaret said sitting down next to Hawkeye in her bikini.

"Yeah-WOW!" He said looking at Margaret. "You look incredible."

"Well I'm going to sun bathe, would you please put some sun tan oil on my shoulders?"

"I would be honored!" Hawkeye exclaimed, Margaret just rolled her eyes and laid down so she could still see Rose. Hawkeye moved so he was straddling her butt, and started to undo her top. Once it was undone he started to rub oil on her shoulders and back. "What you thinking about?"

"Rose, she's afraid that she's going to lose you."

"I see."

"Listen, I want to tell Rose that we're going to live here. But I want you there."

"I would be there even if you didn't want me there. I'll do anything to help."

"Thank you. I'm going to leave Rose with you tonight, I need to do some things."

"Like what?"

"Like I need to call some people. And don't worry I'll pay the bill. And then I need to get some things unpacked."

"Don't worry about the bill. I'll do something with her after dinner. What time is bed time?"

"8:30, she's going to need a bath. So I'll gibe her one around 8:00 or so."

"So you want me to tire her out?"

"I think she'll be fine. She's been active all day, and a warm bath will put her to sleep."

"All right, well we'll have some fun."

"Okay, just don't give her any sweets."

"No problem. Love you."

"Love you too. Pierce." Margaret scolded when she felt his hands drift down.

"Sorry they slipped."

"Sure."

"You see there's oil on them, and oil makes my hands slippery."

"That could be true, but I know what you want."

"What's that?"

"Something to keep you busy." She smiled. Hawkeye laughed and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Mommy!" Rose yelled runny up to her mother, with Caitlin and Tuttle trailing behind her.

"Hi baby girl." Margaret smiled as Hawkeye finished tying her top back up.

"Guess wat?!" She asked jumping into her mother's arms, and getting her all wet.

"What?" Margaret asked laughing as she took a towel to dry the chubby blonde girl.

"Catewin took me da water, ad wes wam. Den Tuttle wanted to wim, but he cant."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"I did."

"Were you a good girl for Caitlin?"

"Yep. 'Ight?"

"That's right. Rose was a pleasure."

"Well thank you."

"No problem." Caitlin smiled. "I gotta get going. I'll pick Tuttle up in the morning."

"Okay, we might be sleeping so use your key."

"Okay. Bye all!" Caitlin waved as she ran away. Margaret smiled and waved back as Rose yelled 'good bye.'

"You ready to go home?" Hawkeye asked as he saw Rose lay her head on Margaret's chest.

"'Es pease."

"How would you feel if after dinner, I took you out for ice cream and get a present for mommy?"

Rose's face lit up and she smiled. "'Es pease. "An we mommy?" Rose asked looking up at Margaret.

"Of course you can. Mommy will stay home and do some things."

"Tank oo Mommy."

"You're welcome baby."

"Why don't you get dressed, while I put everything in the car?"

"Putting a blanket away, that's hard,"

"It is." Hawkeye defended. Margaret rolled her eyes and stood up. Hawkeye noticed for the first time that Margaret was wearing black shorts with her black bikini top. 'She always looked good in black' He thought. He folded up the blanket and walked back to the car. When he came back Rose had on a blue sundress. And Margaret put a pink blouse, which she left undone. Just to tease Hawkeye. He smiled when he saw the two. He bent down and picked up Rose. She looked over at Margaret, and Margaret smiled and nodded to her that it was all right. Rose laid her head on Hawkeye's shoulder and smiled. Once the three got back to the house, Daniel had already cooked dinner. The four ate, then Hawkeye escaped with Rose, and left Daniel and Margaret to clean up. Which they didn't mind. They talked and laughed. By the time eight o'clock came around, Hawkeye came back with Rose lying in his arms, with a bouquet of flowers. Margaret smiled, took Rose and gave her a bath. Just as they walked towards the bedroom, Rose saw Hawkeye. And for the first time she smiled at him and addressed him.

"Daddy read wif me?" Hawkeye and Margaret smiled brightly at each other.

"Of course Rosie." Hawkeye said taking the little girl into his arms. As he walked into the bedroom, he gently rubbed her back. He put her down into the bed and as soon as he head hit the pillow she was asleep. Both Margaret and Hawkeye smiled and each kissed her goodnight and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"She called me daddy!" Hawkeye said excitedly taking Margaret into his arms.  
  
"I know." She replied putting her arms around his neck. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her smiling lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"C'mon I want to take you somewhere special. Don't worry Dad'll take care of my baby."  
  
"All right where are we going?"  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"We gotta go now." Hawkeye said dragging her downstairs. "Hey dad, we're gonna go out for a while, if my daughter wakes up would ya get her back to sleep?"  
  
"No problem, have fun!"  
  
"Thanks dad." Hawkeye said before dragging Margaret outside into the backyard, and through the forest in the back. After a few minutes of walking they came to a small-secluded part of the beach. "Just in time. Come here." He said pulling her down between his legs  
  
"Its beautiful." Margaret said softly watching the sun set. Hawkeye wrapped his arms around Margaret as she leaned against his chest.  
  
"No one knows about this place, except mom. She used to take me her a lot, and when she died, I came here to think and cry."  
  
"That's very sweet of you to bring me here."  
  
"Yeah, well, there's only 2 people that I would bring here. You and Rosie, and if we have another daughter, I'll bring her here too."  
  
"You want children?"  
  
"Of course, don't you?"  
  
"Well, yes I would love to have more children. After we're married and settled."  
  
"You wouldn't be against it then? Having 2 or 3 more kids?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"I love you, you know?"  
  
"I know, and I love you too."  
  
"And I love my Rosie, and I'll love any more children to come."  
  
"So will I."  
  
"So, what are you going to do on Friday?"  
  
"Well I'm going to go back to Raleigh, and then come back here."  
  
"Why don't you leave Rose with me?"  
  
"I couldn't, I've been with Rose since the day I got pregnant." Margaret paused. "The only time I left her for more than 12 hours was when I went to the medical conference in Chicago. I brought her everywhere with me."  
  
"Then at least let me come with you two."  
  
"Okay, you can help me while you're there."  
  
"I'll be glad to help."  
  
"I just have one question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Are we going to live with your father?"  
  
"I would love to. My dad is getting up in age, and I wouldn't feel comfortable making him live by himself."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You wouldn't mind living with dad?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Dad foes to work at like 7 in the morning. And doesn't come back till 6. And Grace well she works morning with dad, then I work afternoon. Then I have Annie in the afternoon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Annie wants to work the morning, so you can work with me."  
  
"I would love that."  
  
"So would I. And Rose can help us."  
  
"She would love that."  
  
"And she can help me while you're gone. I'll take her to the hospital with me and the nurses would take care of her if I have to go into surgery. Or she could come in with me."  
  
"Pierce." Margaret said in a warning voice.  
  
"I'm just kidding." Hawkeye said defending himself. Margaret smiled gently and laid her head back down on his chest. The two sat there comfortably in each other's arms until he felt Margaret shiver. "You cold?"  
  
"A little. We should head back."  
  
"I agree. We've been out here a long time."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"11:30."  
  
"You are joking right?"  
  
"Fraid not babe. Come on." Hawkeye said standing up.  
  
"Its cold." Margaret whined leaning into him.  
  
"Come here." He smiled wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"How do you except me to walk with your arms around me?"  
  
"I'll just carry you." Hawkeye said picking her p before she could protest. He carried her home and looked over at her once they got into the backyard. He saw that she was sleeping, and carried her inside and up the stairs. That night it started to rain, as it hit the house with the fierce wind, and thunder and lighting. Hawkeye who was sitting in his room when he heard Rose crying. His heart ached and he got out of bed and headed to the little girl's room. Rose was sitting up in bed crying when he walked in. He walked over to the bed and picked her up.  
  
"Daddy." She pouted wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his chest. He rubbed her back when Margaret came in.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"I think so. She's afraid of loud noises isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah." Margaret said sitting down next to him. As she did that there was a crash of lighting and the booming of thunder. Margaret jumped as Rose started to cry harder.  
  
"Come here Margaret." Hawkeye said standing up talking Margaret's waist in his free arm and leading the two downstairs. Once they got into the living room there was another crash of thunder. And again Margaret jumped and Rose's crying became louder. She was truly frightened.  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"Dad can sleep through anything. The only thing that he wakes up to is his alarm clock. Sshh." Hawkeye said softly rubbing Rose's back. He walked over and turned on some soft music. He then took Margaret with Rose still attached to her neck. He slowly started to dance with the two until Rose stopped crying. He continued to dance with them as she laid awake on her father's chest. "is that better sweetie? He asked Rose. She moved her head and looked at him before barring her face into his neck. "You wanna go to bed yet?"  
  
"No, stay wif Mommy an Daddy." She said as she started to pout. She didn't want to be alone. She felt safe in his arms.  
  
"You can stay with me and Daddy, don't worry."  
  
"Mommy scared?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy's scared. She doesn't like loud noises either."  
  
"Dere scary."  
  
"Yes they are." Margaret said as she took the small girl into her arms and sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Mommy inish tory?"  
  
"Sure, why don't you ask Daddy to hold you while I get the book?"  
  
"Kay. Daddy hold me?"  
  
"Always and forever." He smiled taking the little girl. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She loved listening to his heart.  
  
"Pooh Mommy?"  
  
"Alright." Margaret smiled, then leaned down to Hawkeye's ear. "Try to get her to lay down."  
  
"I got an idea. Wht don't we go lay down in Mommy's bed?"  
  
"kay." Rose sadi with a yawn. Hawkeye stood up and guided Margaret upstairs by the small of her back. Margaret picked up the book and crawled into bed. Rose was on his chest. He had an arm wrapped around her and her blonde curls were falling across her face. Hawkeye pushed them back gently and picked up her hand and kissed it. Margaret smiled when she saw the picture. Rose loved her father and always would. After a few minutes of reading the gentle sound of her breathing. Hawkeye looked at he beautiful little girl sound asleep on his chest. He loved the picture himself.  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"She is."  
  
"Its because she looks so much like her mother."  
  
"Thank you." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Well I should be heading off to bed, but since my baby is sleeping I'll stay her if that's all right with you?"  
  
"That fine. Besides its still raining." She said sounding a little afraid. Hawkeye smiled and wrapped another arm around her. She closed her eyes and listened to Rose's breathing and Hawkeye's soft whispers.  
  
By 7 the next morning Rose was still on Hawkeye's chest and Margaret on his shoulder. Daniel smiled at the three and looked down at Tuttle.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked Caitlin coming upstairs.  
  
"Sure is. I've never seen such a beautiful sight in my life."  
  
"Rose would have been so happy to see her baby boy finally found love." Daniel commented.  
  
"She has, Rose may not be here anymore, but she sees over both of you."  
  
"How did you get so smart?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I lost my father what almost 5 years ago. I guess because you said he'd always be in my heart."  
  
"I didn't think you listened."  
  
"I always listen.."  
  
"Would you two want to keep talking then go somewhere else." Hawkeye said with her eyes still closed and arms still wrapped around the blondes.  
  
"Sorry Hawk."  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
"Bye." Caitlin and Daniel said softly before leaving. Hawkeye fell back to sleep with no difficulty and woke up when he felt Rose tickling his neck. He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful big bright blue eyed girl smiling at him.  
  
"Hi baby girl."  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Did you sleep good?"  
  
"Yup. No scared wif Mommy an Daddy."  
  
"It wasn't?  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You hungry?" Margaret asked looking at the small girl.  
  
"Yup. Daddy hungy?"  
  
"Sure am. Why don't I get you dressed and Mommy can make us breakfast."  
  
"I wear boo dress?"  
  
"Sure." Margaret smiled getting out of bed.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"yes baby?"  
  
"Going to tay wif Daddy?"  
  
"Yes baby. How would you like it if we moved in with daddy?"  
  
"No leave?"  
  
"No, no leave. Then mommy and Daddy are going to get married."  
  
"Kay. No leave Daddy."  
  
"Not in your life." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Ood I ove Daddy, and ove Mommy too."  
  
"And we love you Beautiful." Hawkeye said holding the little girl to him. "We love you very much." Then he looked at Margaret. "I love you too."  
  
"I love you too." Margaret smiled and sat down nest to Hawkeye and kissed him.  
  
They were finally a family. Hawkeye found the woman he was missing and gained a little girl that he could no longer live without. Margaret found the piece of her life that she thought she would never have. Rose found her daddy and soon to come sisters and brother. Life turned for the better when Emily and Ben were born, and even better when Lily was born. She was the baby and always would be. Rose knew that life with a father was even better than anything she ever imagined. 


End file.
